The invention concerns a protective device for the power cable of a submerged pump in which the power cable passes into the pump head, wherein there is provided a protective hose which surrounds the power cable and which is secured to the pump head.
A protective device of that kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,816 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,740. The protective hose of those known protective devices however only serves to form a fluid-tight closure to the pump head in order to prevent fluid from penetrating into the motor compartment of the submerged pump.
In general submerged pumps are lowered into the trenches on the power cable. As that cable is neither designed for nor is suitable for a loading of that kind, fault situations frequently occur.
In addition, upon being lowered into the trench, the cable can become hooked up or jammed or otherwise damaged.
Therefore the object of the invention is to propose a structure which permits the submerged pump to be safely and reliably lowered and which affords the power cable protection.